Remember
by wolfgirlholo62
Summary: Told in Yui's perspective of what was going n in her head as she moved on and what happened after she moved on


**Starts off with Yui's passing on, moves on to her life the second time around and ends with a happy ending**

**I realise some things might be a little off**

**This is my first fanfic so be nice**

**I do not own Angel Beats! or any of the characters!**

I was stunned that I had actually voiced my deepest wish out loud. Yes, it was true that I wasn't the carefree spirit that everyone thought me to be. I was actually very emotional with a fear of being lonely.

Otonashi was just staring at me. Obviously he hadn't been expecting me to ask if he would marry me. I stood there waiting for his refusal feeling more and more depressed and empty by the moment.

_No _I thought _I'm done feeling sorry for myself. I'm the lead singer in Girls DeMo now! I have no reason to... shit am I crying._

I put my fingertip to the lashes of my eyes and it was wet. _I wish Masami was still here. She was so strong and independent. I'm so useless._

I blinked my eyes to be rid of those thoughts. Masami was gone because she found peace. She was fearless about it and followed a path different from the one laid out in front of her. One without any suffering.

Then I heard a beautiful, husky voice ringing out "I'll marry you!"

_Who could it be?_ I thought_ Who would want me? The girl who can't take care of herself much less a husband or family._

_No! That voice must have been a dream. Just a silly dream that's playing with my head, making me hear what I want to hear and telling lies to me! I'm going to be alone forever! But if that voice was my imagination, then why did Otonashi look surprised too?_

I look to see a beautiful being standing there, eyes so honest and trustworthy.

"I'll marry you" he said again "No matter what kind of handicap you had. Even if you couldn't have kids, I'd still marry you"

I looked into the eyes of Hinata and spoke "You know, I couldn't walk, I couldn't do anything on my own!"

"No matter the handicap!" He screamed this time, desperate for me to understand. But I couldn't understand. I couldn't see why he would want to marry me. I was destined to be lonely and depressed forever. Then he spoke "The Yui I met wasn't a fake. Even if there was a one and seven billion chance of meeting, I'd still marry you"

"We wouldn't have met" I said softly, trying not to get my hopes up "I was bed ridden at home and never left"

His eyes went far away for a moment as he spoke. "I'd be playing my baseball and send a ball flying right through your window. When I go to retrieve it, you'd be there. We'd start talking and have so much fun that I'd start visiting you everyday." He chuckled softly, "Yes that's how'd we'd meet."

As I listened to his words, my own mind started to slip into that fairytale, and without meaning to, I got lost in that perfect fantasy. _I guess it is possible_ I thought _For me to be happy after all in life. _Still something weighed on my mind. Someone who was important to me needed a happy life too.

"My mother always took care of me, I couldn't even dress myself. Would you lighten her load?"

"Count on it." I heard him say I drifted off completely into that fantasy world.

"I'm so glad" I whispered as I was consumed by a buttery warm light that filled me with the happiness and courage of what life can offer. And this time, I was hungry for it. Anxious for the life that my Hinata had promised.

When I awoke my mind was hazy. Memories from some other world kept working their way into my thoughts but I dismissed them. I was small and warm, and I saw my mother looking down at me. Her hair was a mess and she was covered in sweat but I still thought of her as beautiful.

A doctor came and took me away and I screamed for my mother. She smiled and lazily reached her hand out to touch my head. This touch made me calm down and I watched her with my intelligent eyes as I was carried away.

As I grew up, the memories of that other world never left my mind but I always thought of them as just another crazy wild thought of mine. My mother was always commenting on how hyper I was, and that I was a little dare devil at heart.

One day, when I was thirteen, after I had just jumped out of a tree to try to land on a trampoline, she said, "My goodness Yui, it's as if you have no fear of death!"

For some reason, these words stayed with me. I had a habit of always trying to do new things, and I always rushed at them. I had a feeling that I wouldn't have the chance to do them for long. But somehow, somewhere, I had gotten this insane idea inside my head that if I died, I'd come back to life. I had never realised that before and it startled me to say the least.

That night I dreamt of somebody.

It was a boy with blue hair and kind eyes making me a promise. The world around me was nowhere I have ever been in this life, yet I had a feeling I've been there before.

The boy was saying something. At first I couldn't hear him, but as I listened harder, I could make out a single line "I'll marry you". I awoke suddenly and hated myself for doing so. It was such a good dream. I didn't understand why, but I felt a strange connection to that boy, and the dream made my heart throb, yet feel lonely at the same time, like it just realised that it can't feel whole until that person is with me.

I felt silly. It's as if I had fallen in love with a character from one of my farfetched dreams. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the car honking its horn at me when I walked into the street.

The world was dark. I could hear soft mumbling and maybe someone crying but I couldn't make out what was being said and who was making what sounds.

I struggled to open my eyes, fighting against a darkness that tried to overcome me. I'd always been stubborn and thought _There is no WAY this world's gonna get rid of me that easily! Not on my watch!_

With a great effort my eyes slid open and the light consumed me. I was blinded for an instant, then as my eyes adjusted, I could make out my mother's face, red and swollen from crying, but she put on a smile at the sight of consciousness.

"Mom," I said "where am I? What happened?"

"There was a car sweetie" she began, "The car was old and the brakes broke. The driver couldn't stop. He honked the horn and tried to steer clear of you but it was too late" I listened as she talked. I was thirsty so I looked around and saw a nice cool bottle of water sitting on a table across the room. I went to get up to reach it but something was wrong. My legs wouldn't move! I tried to push myself up with my hands, but it was no good either. I tried wiggling my toes. That didn't even work! _No_ I thought _No NO NO!_

I started thrashing my head back and forth screaming at the top of my lungs. Sobbing for all I was worth and wishing I had never fought so hard to open my eyes. The doctors came in, ready to drug me into going to sleep, but my mother shoed them away and held me, saying something like to get it all out. I cried until her shirt was all soaked from my tears. After I calmed down, I was drained from all of that crying and didn't require any medication to help me sleep.

I dreamt of that boy again, promising that he'd marry me, _HAH!_ I thought now_ There's no way he'd want to marry me now! This dream is just a cruel reminder of what I lost. I wish I would just wake up!._After that, I never dreamt of boy for a long time.

The weeks dragged on and eventually led to years. I was sixteen now and constantly at home. With only my mother and an old television set. I would watch it and dream of being able to live the way the people on that little box could too. I especially liked romance movies, even though they depressed me. The guys in those movies were always so understanding of the girl's faults, and no matter how bad they were, they always loved her in the end. This made me hope, even though I would try t distinguish the thought by telling myself that it was just a made up story line and these people were only actors who never actually had any of the problems that are present in the movie.

As I was thinking of this a baseball had come flying through the window. I could hear a cry of frustration from outside and soon, apologizing from downstairs. There were more than one set of footsteps making their way up the stairs and I was silently panicking but my expression was calm. The door opened and a boy with blue hair came through. He looked familiar somehow. He saw me and stopped. My mom sensed the mood and left the room.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No" I replied.

The sound of my voice seemed to given his memory a jump and he said "I know I you. You're from those dreams of mine. I know you know me. I saw your face when I walked in."

I just looked at him blankly trying to fit a piece of a puzzle that seemed to have been lost.

He sighed and said "I'll give you a hint. I'll say the first syllable of my name and you finish it"

It seemed like a weird request but I agreed. _I'll humour him _I thought_ After all, it's been s long since I've spoken to someone other than my mom_.

He looked at me, eyes burning into mine "Hi-"

"Nata" Some unconscious part of my mind answered for me. I shook my head. This didn't make any sense. How would I know that? I've never met this guy before!

_Or maybe_ a voice spoke in my mind _You have!_

A sudden flashback of a green world with many people and a large high school entered my mind. The was fighting and music and the supernatural. One image stood out clearer than the rest though. The image of a boy with blue hair promising that no matter her handicap he'd love her and marry her.

When the flashback ended she gasped for air. He was looking at her, eyes just as warm as they used to be and came over to her. "Yui" Was all he said, right before he kissed me so warm and passionately that I lost my ability to breath and think, which was pretty much all I had left. My eyes were closed and I didn't care if I was suffocating. I had been waiting for this for too long. When he broke the kiss, I looked at the clock. Eight minutes had gone by! "Told you I'd find you" He said

Despite this I was mad at him "Why'd you pull away?" I demanded.

"You were turning blue" He responded simply.

I scowled at my feet.

"Hey, I have an idea. Wait here!" He said running from the room.

I waited looking out the door for his return. I could hear him talking to my mom, but I didn't know what they were talking about.

He came back with an old dusty wheelchair.

"What's that for?" I asked even though I felt I already knew the answer.

"For you, of course. We're going for a walk together as 'a way to make up for breaking your window'" He winked at me and I laughed.

"I'm not getting in that thing. I already told my mom that. That's why it was downstairs."

"Fine I'll just have to carry you instead." He said as he picked me up and placed me on his back. He carefully moved his upper body forward and hooked his arms under my legs so I didn't fall off.

I was too happy and shocked to protest as he made his way down the stairs and out the door, calling out to my mother, saying he'd have me home before dark.

I was lost with the feeling of laying on his hard warm back and ended up falling asleep.

Before I knew it, he had turned his head to whisper in my ear "Hey, you comfortable up there? We're here."

I gave a silent yawn and he chuckled. "Where exactly is 'here'?" I asked.

He placed me down against a tree so I could sit up and said "Just somewhere that only I know about that I like to go when I want to be alone"

"Right now," he spoke softly "There's something else that needs to get done"

He leaned forward and kissed me more roughly than before. Making trails up and down my neck and tracing my lips with his tongue. I leaned my head as far forward as it would go and reached his ear where I began nibbling.

During all this, I didn't realise that he had slipped something unto my finger. When it was time for a breather, I looked down and gasped "What's this!? Where did you get this?"

"My dad" He said, slightly embarrassed "Told me to always keep one handy in case I ever found the girl for me. As for what it is, it's a wedding ring of course silly!" He laughed.

Realization hit me. I was blushing really hard, which seriously wasn't like me, but hey, this isn't like the kinds of situations I'm used to. "Ummmm... Don't you think it's a bit early for that?"

"Yah maybe, but you gotta keep in mind that we knew each other form before and loved each other in the afterlife too. I don't want to wait anymore, Yui. I've already waited for one life and however long we were in the afterlife, plus what we've already lived in this life. I have to find what I've had to miss through all those years. So, uhhhhh..." he said suddenly getting shy, though I thought it was too late for that "What do you say?"

"To marrying you?"

He nodded.

"What kind of question is that, you big buffoon" I yelled loud enough for the entire neighbourhood to hear me "Of course I will!"

He sighed and kissed me again soft and passionate at first, but growing into something far more fierce and playful.

When we broke away he laid me down so I could use his chest as a pillow.

"You know" I said "some part of me always remembered you."

"Your heart did" he whispered into my ear, tickling the inside if it with his breath. "Together, we'll make new things for our hearts to remember".

"I'll agree to that, my Hinata".


End file.
